1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved fuel delivery device for delivering fuel from a storage tank to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The unpublished German patent application 103 03 390 has already proposed a fuel delivery device in which a preliminary filter and throttle are provided separately in a drive line of a suction jet pump. It is complex and expensive to install the preliminary filter and throttle separately in the drive line.
DE 195 04 217 A1 has disclosed a fuel delivery device with a drive line that is connected to the pressure side and contains a throttle to limit the flow. Dirt particles from the fuel and from the device can clog the throttle and cause the vehicle to break down.